Valentines Day Like No Other
by prettykitty473
Summary: This is for a contest by soccergil98. ZivaXDiNozzo oneshot.


It was a normal day for Ziva, at least until DiNozzo came in with an aura of confidence and cockiness. He presented her with a ticket and said, "so how about it Zeeva. Will you go with me to the club on Valentines Day?" Ziva didn't know what to think. She's worked with DiNozzo for a few years now, and has had feelings for him the whole time. But she knew that he was a flirt, and wasn't the type for settling down. Nonetheless, she happily accepted the invitation. Anywhere with DiNozzo was sure to be good time. He, looking pleased, told her that he would pick her up at 8 p.m. on Valentines Day, and to be ready. She assured him she would.

(A week later.)

Ziva had spent the most of the day getting ready. She went out and bought herself a sexy but casual dress, got her hair done, and actually got her nails done. _Yep_, she thought_, this night is going to be perfect_. Just as she was finishing up, she heard a knock on the door, at 7. _Wow, he's early_, she thought. She smiled and opened the door-only to be greeted by one of her father's goons. "Hello Ziva." He grinned evily, "how's it going?" Ziva gasped, "what do you want?"

"I've come on a little business trip for your father," he said, "he wants you home-tonight." He then pulled out a gun and put it to her head. He proceeded to drag her out of her house and into his car. He binded her hands together and strapped her into the car. As he was driving to God knows where, Ziva's cell phone rang. The goon almost threw out of the window, but Ziva told him that everyone would get suspicious if she didn't answer. He considered this for a second before he answered and put it to her ear. It was DiNozzo.

"Ziva, where the heck are you," he asked, "it's 8:25 and your not at your house. Did you forget about tonight." Ziva almost started crying, but that would be weak of her. And she couldn't be weak in front of her dad's associate. ""I'm sorry DiNozzo, I can't make it tonight. I got caught up in other stuff. You'll just have to find somebody else to go with you. I've got to go, bye." She hung up before he could reply. Then, despite her efforts, she started to cry.

Unknowingly to her or her dad's associate, DiNozzo was not far behind them. He was going to pick up Ziva an hour early to take her out to dinner, and saw her being dragged to the car. He started to follow them, and called about a hour later to make it seem as if he was at Ziva's house. After he got off the phone with her, he called Gibbs. So he, Gibbs, and McGee made up a plan for Gibbs and McGee to come out of nowhere and box in the car, while DiNozzo came up behind and somehow stop them.

With the trap set, all DiNozzo could do was wait for it all to fall into place. Within thirty minutes, it started. Gibbs and McGee coming up out of nowhere, check. Boxing the car in, check. Stopping the car, not check. DiNozzo couldn't decide how to do that. As he was thinking, his eyes fell on his gun…

Ziva was riding, hopeless, in the car for what had seem like ages. Suddenly, there were cars on each side of them. Ziva looked out her window and saw Gibbs, and her heart filled with hope. The man swore under his breath beside her and tried to kick the cars off the road, but to no avail. Gibbs and McGee dodged them. Ziva was wondering where DiNozzo could be, when she heard gunshots. She looked at the man, with fear that he was shooting at her boss and co-worker. But he looked as worried as she did. Then the felt the car slow down. Soon, it came to a complete stop, as did all of the other cars. Gibbs got out of his car, as did McGee, and they both opened up the car doors. Gibbs got Ziva out, while McGee got the goon out. Gibbs untied her hands, and they hugged. It was the perfect father-daughter moment. _If only… _Ziva couldn't help but think. Then DiNozzo came bounding up to her, with worry in his eyes. Gibbs and McGee figured that they should get the guy to the police at that moment and departed, leaving Ziva and DiNozzo alone.

She gazed into his eyes, and found them gazing into her's. Her body filled with happiness, and she sighed. He smiled and said, "well, Valentines Day isn't over yet," and disappeared back to his car. He came back a moment later, with Crush by David Archuleta blaring from the speakers of his car. "Want to dance?," he asked, holding out his hand. And she took it.

As they were dancing, she couldn't help but feel that as hopeless as the night first had seemed, it all worked out in the end.


End file.
